Curiosity Killed The Pack
by Tasukiyama
Summary: Stiles Isaac Boyd and Erica all get curios about where Derek gets all his money and start to investigate. Oneshot.


itle: Curiosity Killed The Pack

Category: TV Shows » Teen Wolf

Author: Tasukiyama

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Crack/Oneshot

Summery

Stiles Isaac Boyd and Erica all get curios about where Derek gets all his money and start to investigate.

* * *

:

* * *

Stiles Isaac Boyd and Erica all set at Derek's loft studying.  
Stiles had suggested that they should study there since it would be the best place to be just in case something wolfy happened.

Scott was suppose to be there to but hadn't arrived yet,  
Stiles was sure it had something to do with Allison so he didn't worry about it.

"I'm going out for awhile." Derek said as he came down the spiral staircase. "Don't break anything."

"Hey Isaac I've always wondered, where does Derek get all the money to pay for everything." Stiles asked abruptly.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" said Isaac.

"Well you live with him, I thought you would know." Said Stiles.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Said Isaac.

"He hasn't left yet." Erica said not hearing his car drive off. "if we go now we can follow him and find out." said Erica.

They all looked at each other then simultaneously hopped up to go follow him.

They tried to make sure that they stayed a few cars behind him so that he wouldn't notice that he was being followed.

They followed him to a service station. He got out going inside.

"Maybe he works here." Isaac dully suggested.

"I could see it." Stiles commented.  
"He may be attractive but he also can be intimidating so the owner wouldn't have to worry about his station getting robbed."

Derek came back out and started to feel up his tank.

"Or maybe he's just getting gas." said Erica.

Once his was driving again they followed him to a fast food restaurant.

"Maybe he works here." Erica suggested.

"I could see it." Stiles commented. "With his looks he could sell a jewish vegetarian a hamburg."

"Looks like somebody's not eating to healthy." Boyd said as he saw Derek came back out eating a burger.

"Or maybe he's just hungry." said Isaac.

Derek got back in the car and continued with his day. And of course they followed.

"I guess he's making up for it." Stiles Said as he saw Derek pulling up in the parking lot of a gym, and going inside.

"maybe he works here." Boyd suggested.

"I could see it." Stiles commented. "Maybe he's a trainer, he has the body for it."

"Erica go in and find out if he works there." Said Isaac.

"How am I suppose to do that?" Erica asked.

"You know use your…" he paused. "Boobs."

"Fine." She said as she got out of the car.  
She undid some of the buttons on her shirt as she entered the gym being careful not to be seen by Derek.

"Hi." She said as she pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Hi what Can i help you with?" Said the man behind the counter, not seeming to be fazed by her little attempt at flirting.

so she decided to step it up a little and stuck her breast out more and reached over the counter touching the mans necklace with one finger and asked him where he got it.

"It was an anniversary gift from My husband." the man answered. And Erica got a defeated look on her face.

She decided to go for another approach. "Have you ever been cheated on? She asked."

"Actually yes I have by my ex before I found my husband." The man answered. "I don't see how this is relevant."

"That guy over there." she pointed at Derek. "Is my boyfriend I just want to know if he was really here last week."

"Um yeah. He comes here every week too work out." The man answered.

"So he doesn't work here?" She added.

"No." Said the man.

"Thank you. Can you not tell him about this." She said as she exited the gym.

She got back in the car then said. "Nope he doesn't work here."

When Derek came out it was starting to get dark. He got in his car and drove off.

As they drove there was a yellow light up ahead so they slowed down, Derek as well.

They noticed he slowed to an complete stop up ahead pulling to the side of the road as somebody went up to his car.

"Maybe he's a drug dealer." Stiles suggested. "I mean with his looks he could sell drugs to a drug dealer."

Isaac started to use his wolfy powers to see if he could hear what was being said between Derek and the stranger.

"He's giving directions." Said Isaac.

Derek started back driving and pulled up at some colorful building that was called Happy Clowns.  
They all looked at each other and shook their heads saying. "Nan"

He got out of the car with the paper bag from the burger he had earlier and throw it in the outside dumpster of the building.  
Then got back in the car and continued on.

They drove for awhile until finally he pulled over at some building and got out.

They followed Derek into a dark alleyway as they saw him entering a building.

They quietly went up to the door and tried to twist the knob but it was locked.

"Where is this place." Said Isaac.

Erica looked seeing Stiles turning the corner up ahead. "Stiles where are you going?"

He came back saying he found the entrance.

They all followed Stiles to the front of the building. There was a group of women going inside,  
Erica huddled up to them like she was with the group and went straight in.

The guys tried to do the same thing but was stopped by a man at the door.

"We're with them." Said Boyd.

"Really?" Said The security guard at the door.

"Yeah." Said Isaac.

"I don't think this is y'all kind of club." said the guard.

"Of course it is why wouldn't it be." Said Stiles.

Erica came back out when she noticed that they were not behind her. "There with me." said Erica.

"See." said Boyd.

"whatever floats your boat." said the guard as he let them in.

As Boyd was walking pass the guard he stopped Boyd to ask him something.

"How would you like to work here?"

"Im not really looking for a job." Boyd answered then went inside.

Once they were inside they noticed something,  
no matter where they looked all they saw were women,  
besides the two or three men that looked to be waiters that for some reason were missing there shirts.

"Why would Derek be here." Said Isaac.

"Maybe he owns the place." Said Boyd.

"Hey I wouldn't mind owning the place." Isaac Said as he looked around at all the woman.

Music started to play and A man stepped out from behind a curtain on top of a stage dressed like a cop with a mask on covering his face.

"Are there some bad girls in here tonight?" the man asked to the opened crowd.

"Yeah!" The ladies screamed in response.

"So I see there are some sinners in here." the man continued. And the ladies screamed.

"Are you ready to go to hell?" the man said getting the ladies all riled up.

"Yes!" Said the Ladies.

"Well baby I'm here." the man said then started to slowly unbutton his shirt as his hips swayed to the music.

"Eww this is a male strip club." Said Isaac and all three guys turned around at the some time.

A smile spread across Erica face as the man removed his shirt a black tank top underneath.

She was enjoying the show when the man took the police hat that was resting on his head and threw it off, then put his hand over the mask that was on his face and slid it up over his head as he turned around so that his back was facing the crowd as the mask came off and dropped to the ground.

He twirled his hips as he turned back around and Erica's mouth dropped open when she saw that it was Derek.

He then ripped the black tank tops off like it was made of paper, now bearing his chest.

"O.M.G." She said then started to reach behind her like she was reaching for one of them,  
not taking her eyes off of Derek who was moving his body like she didn't think he could or any guy in that matter.

"Guys…" she said reaching to get their attention.

"We're not looking that way." Said Isaac.

"Yeah come on let's go look for Derek." Said Boyd.

"No guys, i think I've found him already." She said then they all turned in her direction.

"Oh." Said Boyd.

"My." Said Isaac.

"God." Said Stiles. As Derek continued to twirl his hips. His hands sliding down his chest to his belt buckles.  
He unfastened it taking it off and dropping it to the side.

"Derek's a stripper." Said Isaac with a horrified look on his face.

Boyd and Stiles was still to shocked to say anything.

Derek unbuttoned his pants as he slowly swirled his hips and unzipped his pants at the same rate.

"Oh my god." Erica said as she bit her bottom lip, cheeks turning red.

Boyd stepped behind her putting his hand over her eyes as Derek took the pants and snatched them off.

Even though Erica couldn't see what had just happen, she knew what it was. All the ladies had gotten even louder.

"Boyd!." She said as she Tried to remove his hand.

The women were all throwing money at him. And sticking it in the gee string he was wearing.

"This is awesome." Said Stiles.

"How is this awesome?" Boyd asked.

"Derek's a stripper." Stiles said to Boyd like it was a legitimate reason.  
"This is awesome." Stiles laughed sounding almost like a giggle with some hidden mischief.

Boyd frowned at Stiles then said. "What is wrong with you."

"No he's right." Said Isaac. "We can blackmail him with this." Isaac explained.

"How?" Said Boyd As he removed his hand from Erica's eyes and turned her to face him,  
pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't see Derek, and couldn't get lose from him.

"Like this." Said Stiles pulling out his phone and showing it to Boyd with a mischievous look on his face.

Once his dance was over and all the women were clapping and wooing,  
Derek heard a voice over all the rest saying. "Yeah! that was hot!, very sexy."

Boyd and Isaac was wondering what the hell he was thinking.

He looked out to the crowd to see Stiles with a big grin on his face waving at him.

Derek then got a look on his face, horror embarrassment anger.  
they weren't sure which one it was as he left the stage disappearing back behind the curtain.

A little after, they saw him emerging from the back now dressed back in the cop uniform he had discarded.  
they started to think if they should make a run for it.

"I'm going to kill all of you." said Derek.

"No you're not, officer… Stiles said leaning in closer to read the fake bag.  
"sexy hell. Oh my god, does it really say that" Said Stiles not believing what he just read.

"And what makes you think that?" Derek said stepping closer to him.

"Because…" Stiles started then stopped and ran behind Boyd and Isaac for protection before continuing. "I have this." He said showing him his phone.

"It's just a stupid cell phone." said Derek.

"With you shaking whatcha momma gave ya on it." Stiles said doing the shimmy.

"The moment something happens to me, it gets uploaded to the Internet." Stiles warned.

Derek looked at the rest of them.

Boyd and Isaac shook their heads saying they had nothing to do with it. Stiles decided to record it on his own. And Erica looked sad and disappointed.

"Fine I'll let it go for now, as long as nobody says anything to me about this." Said Derek.

* * *

:

* * *

A Few Weeks Later At Study Group.

"Derek I have a question." Stiles Said abruptly.

"What?" Derek said waiting for him too ask a question about what ever they were studying.

"Why Did you unzippom if you were gonna just snatch'um off?"


End file.
